Romantic Comedy Make Out Paradise
by xXAddictedtoPockyXx
Summary: Romantic Comedy Make Out Paradisu Time! RCMOP Join Hosts O-Michi and Mii-chan as they watch/force the shugo chara cast make fools of themselves for something unknown. AMUTO,RIMAHIKO,KUKAITAU later Rated T for sexual situations/CRACK couples/hosts on CRACK
1. Prologue

**Hello my wonderful readers ^.^ This is Mimi speaking, and yes I am working on ARE YOU KIDDING ME! but Michi and I (Michiyo as in xiiaoICEangel of youtube) were having this totally random conversation that somehow got turned into a game show thingy so this is pretty much it. So I hope you enjoy!!! Oh and Michi's a die-hard fangirl of Ikuto so do not be surprised. **

**Michi: MEH! I created a new story :D**

**Mimi: What about me...**

**Michi: Oh right... Too bad.**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Michi: OMFG IT'S IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: … I did something wrong didn't I?**

**Mimi + Everyone Else: -Nods-**

**Ikuto: Damn…**

**Michi: KYAA! –glomps–**

**Mimi: Everyone, help pry her off Ikuto… Meanwhile, enjoy our First Chapter, Behind the Scenes! of the talkshow, "Romance Comedy Make Out Paradise!"**

**Key to your survival:**

**BOLD = **Person talking/action

_Italics = _thoughts

Underline = striked out Idea.

Disclaimer: we own nothing!

**Nagihiko**: Let's start a tv show called "Make out Paradise"!

**Rima**: No, "Comedic Make Out Paradise"

**Mich**i: NO!

I CHOOSE ROMANTIC MAKE OUT PARADISE.

**Rima**: I will not participate then.

**Nagihiko**: -sweatdrop-

**Michi: **DONT MAKE ME MAKE TADASE COME..

**Nagihiko:** How about "Romantic Comedy Make Out Paradise"

**Mimi**: Hell no. It's ROMANTIC COMEDY. Tadase Is GAY.

**Michi: **YEAH

**Ikuto: W**ait.

**Mimi:** what?

**Ikuto:** how about IKUTO MAKE OUT PARADISE? insert sexy smirk

**Michi**: -NODS HEAD LIKE MAD-

**Mimi + Everyone else:** No.

**both Ikuto+Michi**: Damn…

**Rima:** I don't want to make out with Ikuto

**Michi:** Would you rather make out with Nagi?

**Rima**: uhh... maybe?

**Utau:** Same here.

**Michi:** WHAT? DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM D:

**Utau**: That was long ago, but now I have something better.

**Michi: **Like what? Tadase, K**ukai?**

**Utau**: uhh.. maybe?

**Michi:** uhh… Maybe "Tadase" or "Kukai"?

**Utau**: what do you think? Gay person = no way.

**Ikuto**: WHAT EVER CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW?

**Michi:** Hmmm.. -goes away in thought- I dont know Oo…

**Audience:** -Sweatdrop-

**Mimi:** Sure, who's first? But how're we going to do this?

**Michi:** Wait! We have to get our theme music -play Saeki Nobuko's theme-

**Nagihiko:** Hell no. It'll attract Tadase.

**Michi**: True… FINE, ROTTARA ROTTARA IS OUR THEME SONG.

**Rima**: No comment.

**Ikuto:** No objections.

**Utau:** Why can't we just use something I sang?

**Kukai**: What she said.

**Amu**: Uhm..

**Michi**: Well I don't care.

**Mimi:** Black Diamond is a bit to dark…

**Everyone else**: -Sweat Drop-, yeah, it is.

**Mimi:** So is Blue moon, and Meikyuu Butterfly…

**Michi**: -points finger at Utau- I BLAME YOU! ):

**Mimi**: Yume no Tsubomi?

**Michi:** I prefer heartful song

**Mimi:** Well, Yume no Tsubomi doesn't sound like a theme song, so Heartful song it is, Well, we could compromise since you want Rottara Rottara.

**Michi:** Fine.

**Mimi: **Rottara Rottara for opening, and Heartful song for the ending then.

**Michi: **Okay, YAY, IM HAPPY, -hugs Ikuto-

**Everyone Else**: sweat drops, what's the relevance?

**Mimi:** Anyways WARDROBE, make up, wardrobe, skimpy for girls, hawt and sexy for guys.... GET ON IT.

**Everyone**: =blush=

**Amu:** why am I doing this?

**Mimi**: because, if you don't do it voluntarily, we're forcing you, ALRIGHT, MICHI TO THE HOST WARDROBE!

**Michi:** RIGHT, IM DRESSING UP LIKE AIRI!

**Mimi**: I'm going to dress up as... Hm lemme see..

**Michi**: Maimai?

**Mimi:** Nah, I'm going to dress up as Momoko in 21ji made no Cinderella, and next show, as her in Rottara.

**Michi:** Haha!, I'm wearing casual Airi's in Kiss Kiss Kiss

**Mimi:** okay, let's just dress up from Kiss Kiss Kiss for this episode, you're wearing Airi's outfit, and I'll wear Momoko's school girl outfit.

**Michi:** Okay!

**Mimi: **We're on the set in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

**Next chapter will be the actual game show thingy…. And you get to learn the rules and stuff, but Mimi's arm is tired from leaning on it to long so Michi and I will see you later!**

**Or not…**

**Mimi: GET OFF! YOU HAVE TO LET HIM GO FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! D:**

**Michi: No! No! No! No! No! No! No!!!!**

**Ikuto: -sigh-**

**Nagihiko + Rima: Come on, Michi, be good~ 3**

**Michi: -shakes head-**

**Utau + Kukai: Tell us again why we aren't bothering? She'll let go in due time.**

**-Everyone stares at them-**

**Mimi: You don't know Michi well enough.**

**Amu: HEY LOOK! IT'S RIMA! **

**Michi: OMFG. WHERE?! I LOVE RIMA 3 –jumps off Ikuto-**

**Everyone Else: -grabs a cage and throw Michi into it-**

**Michi: Hey! –pouts- **

**Mimi: You're staying in there until next time. Ciao~**

**~xXAddictedtoPockyXx + Michi**


	2. Round 1! Cooking an Obento

**Michi: HEY HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE BACK  
Mimi: Yup! We sure are!  
Michi: Without further distractions, let's...  
Tadase: Hey, what'cha up to?  
Michi: OMFG. IT'S TADASE. I HATE HIM. LET'S KILL! –runs after Tadase with a knife-  
Mimi: -.-' so much for "without further distractions..", anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing on the last chap! We're bringing you the 2****nd**** Chapter of "Romance Comedy Make Out Paradise"! Enjoy!**

**Key to your survival:**

**BOLD = **Person talking/action

_Italics = _thoughts

Underline = Striked out idea.

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

_**-On Set-**_

**Michi:** HEY, HEY, EVERYONE, THIS IS MICHI!

**Mimi:** And this is Mimi!

**Michi:** Yo!

**Mimi:** Today for Romantic comedy, you guys have to be couples from High School, and make obentos!

**Michi: **YAY, HIGH SCHOOL, cough I know something that you don't cough.

**Mimi:** What is it?

**Michi:** AMU CAN'T COOK! **–jumps around excited-**

**Amu: -.-' -irritated-**

**Mimi:** And all of you cannot Chara Change either.

**Michi:** YEP! SO TO PREVENT ANY CHEATING, WE'RE SAFE KEEPING ALL YOUR CHARAS!

**Mimi: **Also, we'll make Tadase eat them as well, if you Chara Change!

**Michi: -sweatdrop-** Ew. That's just sick and wrong.

**Mimi:** Right… Anyway, if the guy approves of your cooking,

**Michi:** then you get to make out

**Mimi:** on the....

**Both:** KITCHEN COUNTER!

**Michi:** WOOOO! ITS SO EXCITING! I CANT WAIT!

**Mimi:** And if the guy doesn't approve of your cooking, then yo-

**Michi:** MICHI GETS TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM INSTEAD! :D

**Mimi: -stare…-** well that would work.

**Amu:** _Oh damn._

**Mimi:** All the things you need are on the counter. And if you need anymore, don't hesitate to call the guy for assistance!

**Michi:** Girls, lets move it ;D

**Mimi:** OKAY PAIR U-

**Michi:** wait NOO! I WANNA PAIR THEM UP! _L__et's__ have some fun!_

**Everyone: -Sweatdrop-** damn…

**Michi:** OKAY! EVERYONE PICK NUMBERS FROM 1-3!

**Mimi:** oh okay... what she said…

**Amu:** I got 1.

**Rima:** 2.

**Utau:** Do I have a choice?

**Michi: -Glares-**

**Utau:** Oh fine. 3. **-.-'**

**Michi: -smiles-** Guys!

**Kukai:** Yo! It's a 3!

**Nagihiko****:** I got 1.

**Ikuto: -shrugs- **2.

**Michi:** WOOHOOO! This is gonna be fun!

**Nagihiko: -whispers-** Hey Ikuto. Wanna switch?

**Ikuto: -Nods-**

**Michi:** HEY! NO SWITCHY!

**Mimi:** Haha! Busted.

**Both: -pout-**

**Michi:** I can't wait to see Ikuto and Rima make out! _(A/N: I'm a full Rimahiko and Amuto fan. It's just too fun to resist this temptation. xD)_

**Amu:** WHAT ABOUT ME AND NAGI?!

**Rima****: O___O** There's no way I'll kiss Ikuto!

**Michi:** Then fail miserably so I can kiss him :P.

**Nagi****:** I'm like her (Amu's) best friend** =__=**

**Amu:** _This girl is from hell…_

**Mimi:** Well Michi, you'll be having lots of making out to do then. Oh and, making out goes until the end of the show a.k.a. the last five minutes. So once we say stop, you stop. Got it?

**Everyone: -Nods-**

**Mimi:** Alright, We're on the air in 3.

**Michi:** 2.

**Mimi: -chasing the Cast up-** GET INTO YOUR POSITIONS NOW, I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU HATE YOUR PARTNER OR NOT! GET UP THERE!

**Michi:** 1!

**AND WE'RE ON AIR!**

**Mimi: -smiles-** Welcome to **Romantic Comedy Make Out Paradise!** a.k.a. **RCMOP!**

**Michi:** I'M YOUR HOST FOR TODAY~ O-MICHI!

**Mimi: **and I'm Host #2, Mii-chan. Today the pairings are…

**O-Michi:** #1 Amu and Nagihiko!

**Mii-chan:** #2 Rima and Ikuto!

**O-Michi:** and last but not least, #3! Utau and Kukai!!~

**Mii-chan:** Wooots!

**O-Michi:** Okay, Okay, enough fooling around!

**Mii-chan:** In todays's episode, the girls and guys are High school sweethearts! **-cough-** _who cares if they hate each other_ **-cough-**

**O-Michi:** and the girls have to make an Obento for their sweet hearts!

**Mii-chan:** Yep! And then, after making it, they have to give it to the guy in the CUTEST WAY POSSIBLE!

**O-Michi:** Which includes dressing up! And of course, if the food is given two thumbs up, by her partner and our special **–cough** _not _**cough-** guest, Tadase, they get to make out ;D!

**Mii-chan:** _What's __tadase__ doing here…_ If they don't make it, then Michi gets to make out with their potential mate, a.k.a. the girl's "sweetheart"! Oh, and to the contestants: You cannot lose on purpose either. **-Evil glint in eye.-**

**O-Michi: **Hehe ;D We have records of your abilities, so anyone who fails on purpose…

**Mii-chan:** and/or Chara Changes,

**O-Michi:** gets DOUBLE PUNISHMENT! A.K.A watching me/Mimi and your partner make out & kiss Tadase at the same time!

**Mii-chan:** WOW that is cruel, but let us not rant on any longer!

**O-Michi:** Yup!

_Mimi to Michi: Hey, should we change the double punishment __everytime__?_

_Michi: -nods-_

**O-Michi:** ALRIGHT! NOW FOR OUR FIRST TASK: MAKE AN OBENTO!

**Mii-chan:** GIRLS, please process to the kitchen and put these aprons on. You never know, things COULD get messy there.

**O-Michi: **OH YES, and today's make out hot spot is the...

**Both:** Kitchen Counter!

**O-Michi:** WHOA~ THAT'S HOT

**Mii-chan:** AND START COOKING!

**-Five Minutes into the Show-**

**Mii-chan:** Now let's look at how Utau's doing.

**Utau:** I feel stupid... **-takes rice and starts washing it-** What should I make for Kukai?

**O-michi:** Oh oh~ What do we have here? Rima is making this… What's this? Sushi? Aww. They look so cute!

**Rima****: -Smiles cutely-** _I'm __gonna__ poison this for __Ikuto__ and T__adase__. __Muwhahaa__…_

**O-Michi: -notices-** Tsk tsk, rima, putting poison into the Sushi won't help you win ;D

**Rima****:** Oh, I wasnt going to do that. ;D It's a joke **-sparkles-**

**Amu: -panicking-** _omg__. how do I wash rice? _ **-spills rice into sink-** Oh Sh-

**O-Michi:** Tsk tsk, Amu, no swear words.

**Mii-chan:** Amu! You naughty girl... Anyways back to Utau.

**Utau:** hmmm… OCTOPUS WEINERS! And pork chops too! And maybe some onigiri and an omelet! Onigiri in the shape of a soccer ball and octopus weiners kissing! Perfect! Thank God I learnt how to cook.

**O-Michi:** Wow. That's just sweet isn't it, Mii-chan?

**Mii-chan:** I know, Kukai, you'd better enjoy this.

**Backstage Kukai:** Aww Utau-chan 3.

**Ikuto + ****Nagi****: -****sweatdrop-**

**Mii-chan:** How sweet, Utau, your man's cheering you on!

**Ikuto:** _omfg__. I __dont__ wanna kiss __Rima__. I'd rather kiss that crazed host... I think…_

**Utau: =____= -puts rice in cooker-**

**O-Michi:** Hey! Hey! Lookie here! Rima's doing great! Salmons in the shape of hearts! I couldn't have done better myself!

**Rima****:** Haha! This is nothing much ^^.

**Mii-chan: **Wow, now, let's check up on Amu!

**Amu:** _Oh no…_

**O-Michi:** Wow. Amu. What are you doing?

**Utau:** Bleah, Amu can't cook, so leave the cooking to Rima and I.

**O-Michi:** Tut tut. Utau. you can't help them in cooking… That'd be cheating.

**Utau: **I'm talking about in the future, I don't want my dear brother + his friends to get poisoned.

**Amu: -nervous-** I think I need more ingredients.

**Mii-chan:** Call for Nagihiko then.

**O-Michi:** Yeah. AND. YOU HAVE TO FORFEIT BY CALLING FOR HELP! Mm. Let's see. You have to act like the cutest girl on Earth, and call for his name sweetly.** ^___^**

**Amu:** _Shit._

**Mii-chan: O___O** Good luck Amu, you could always go backstage for the ingredients yourself… Or you could pretend Nagi is Ikuto. **–Evil smile-**

**O-Michi:** but that'd take time

**Mii-chan:** Exactly, they only have 30 minutes left

**Amu:** Okay I'll do it.

**Everyone Else: -Leans in-**

**Amu:** Na-chan~ 33 _omg. This is so embarrassing ___

**O-michi:** Works for me ;D How about you Mii-chan?

**Mii-chan:** OMFG LOL. **-Mimi is currently laughing her ass off so please do not ask her any questions as of now-**

**Nagihiko****: **Yes d.e.a.r.?

**Amu:** I need some more ingredients Could you get some for me? **-Kisses on cheek-**

**Nagihiko****:** What. Do. You. Need. Amu-chan?

**Amu**_**: **__pretty much everything_ Uhm.. Let's see. Some rice, and more eggs.

**Nagihiko****:** _screw it, __I"ll__ use my Nadeshiko voice._ Okay ^___^ Here they are. **-Brings in 3 big bags of Rice and 5 dozen eggs-**

**O-Michi:** Wow! That's sweet Nagi~

**Amu:** Arigatou! **-blushes furiously-**

**Ikuto: **_WHY THE HELL IS SHE BLUSHING TO THAT CROSSDRESSER -.-'_

**Utau:** Okay, put the pork in the egg, and then the flour, and then the bread crumbs…

**Nagihiko****: **Uh.... sure thing Amu-chan ^__^

**Mii-chan:** Aww, so sweet! Best friends!

**Ikuto (backstage):** _D__amnit_

**-CRACK-**

**O-Michi: O___O** Just what was that?

**Mii-chan:** And now O-Michi, back to RIMA!

**O-Michi: **Right…

_**-cough- ignore backstage-cough-**_

**O-Michi: **Rima~ How's it coming alon- **LE GASP!** OMG. YOU MADE IT INTO A SHAPE OF A KITTY. AND WHAT'S THIS? A GLASS OF WARM MILK?

**Mii-chan:** Awww…

**O-Michi:** I'd love to be Ikuto any day now!

**Mii-chan:** Same here :3 but first Rima, we have to check for poison

**Rima****:** I swear, I didn't put anything in there **^__^ -is honest-**

**Mii-chan: -looks for poison-** CLEAR

**Nagi****:** _dammit…_

**-****Nagi**** breaks an Egg and spills it on the floor-**

**O-Michi:** Ara? Nagi-kun made a mess

**Nagihiko****:** so sorry

**O-Michi:** Amu-chan, clean that up.

**Nagi****:** ah! Amu-chan. it's okay. I'll do it instead.

**Nagihiko**** picks up egg shells + random crap and goes backstage**

**Amu: -blushing and continues making-**

**Mii-chan:** Alright 15 minutes left and let's see how Utau's doing… Utau has done a marvelous job! I mean look at those CUTE octopus wieners! And those pork chops look good… Oh look, the rice is ready! And now she's making her omelet and cutting seaweed…

**Utau:** Thank you, thank you, I swear I didn't poison this.

**O-Michi:** Go go utau-chan! **-cheers-**

**Kukai: gulp...** _I hope not…_

**O-Michi:** Ah~ Rima! You're done?

**Rima****:** Yup!

**Mii-chan: **Okay, now pack it up! 5 minutes left and Utau's done with her omelet, now she's shaping the Onigiri!

**Utau:** Okay, 2 down, 1 to go.

**Mii-chan:** And let's look at what Amu's making...

**Amu:** I'm almost done!

**O-Michi: -Stares...-**

**Amu:** What?

**Mii-chan:** Y-You sure about that?

**O-Michi:** UH... Are you sure that is edible?

**Mii-chan ****looks at mess**

**Utau: **YATTA~ DONE! -packs it up and wraps it in a soccer ball patterned cloth.

**O-Michi:** That's cute! _And half as lethal looking as Amu's…_

**Mii-chan:** Okay, Let's start count down for the Last 10 seconds!

**O-Michi: ****10**

**Mii-chan: ****9**

**O-Michi: ****8**

**Mii-chan: ****7**

**O-Michi: 6**

**Mii-chan: ****5**

**Amu frantically packs her stuff.**

_**Mii-chan Whispers to O-Michi: What is Amu doing?**_

**O-Michi: 4**

_**O-Michi whispers back to Mii-chan: She's packing up. Cause she's "almost done".**_

**Mii-chan: ****3**

_**Mii-chan whispers to O-Michi: poor **__**nagi…**_

**O-Michi: ****2**

_**O-**__**Michi Nods silently.**_

**Amu:** I'M DONE!

**Mii-chan: ONE!**

**Both:** ALRIGHT NOW LINE UP!

**O-Michi:** Boys~ You can come out now~ **-turns to the Camera- **Hey Hey! We're done with cooking! And now, for the most interesting part, TASTING!

**And that's it for this chapter! Evil (Or not) Cliffy. xD. Today's editor is O-Michi!**

**Tadase: AHHHHHH!**

**Mimi: -Sweatdrop- MICHI! ARE YOU STILL CHASING HIM?**

**Michi: -walks in eating a lollipop- Did someone call me? O__O**

**Mimi: Uh. Not really…**

**Michi: Ah Okay.**

…

… **(Background: Tadase is still running around.)**

…

**Mimi: What is Tadase running from? **

**Michi: I thought you'd never ask. ;D –whispers to Mimi-**

**Mimi: ROFL! –faints from a laughing fit-**

**Michi: If you guys want to know what he was running from, Read and Review, and it'll be in the next chapter! :P**

**Cya'll again!**

**~Mii-chan and O-Michi ;D**


	3. Round 1! TastingEnd of Round 1

**Amu: Haha.. We're back. -glares at Michi and Mimi- ARE YOU GUYS PLANNING SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN?!**  
**Michi: What makes you think so? -Stupidly smiles-**  
**Mimi: Nope. -Sly grin-**  
**Tadase: A-Amu... Sa-Save... M-Me....**  
**Amu: OMFG. What the heck happened to you?! Why the heck are your clothes torn?!**  
**Tadase: I-I was chased.. By this pedo magician... who had knives... and handcuffs... a whip... a-and wears nothing but that magic hat... **  
**Everyone Else: LMFAO! -Rolls onto the floor in a laughing fit-**  
**Ikuto: -Walks in and Sweatdrops- Uhh.. Amu? Michi? Mimi? ... Are you all okay? **  
**All: Hahahahha!**  
**Ikuto: Uh... While I try to find out what happened... Enjoy this next part of "Romance Comedy Make Out Paradise!"**

**Disclaimer: Michi and Mimi do not own Shugo Chara… Oh and, a note from Mimi: Michi comes up with these ideas too, so don't just credit me :3 She just doesn't know how to make a story on this website.**

**Mii-chan: **#1, we have Nagihiko-kun! Come say hi Nagi!

**Nagihiko****: **Hello~

**O-Michi: **#2, we have Ikuto-kun!

**Ikuto:** Yo.

**O-Michi: -hearts in eyes and mouth-**

**Mii-chan:** O-Michi-chan… HEY! **–snaps fingers-**

**O-Michi:** Oh uhhh… I mean… #3!

**Mii-chan:** We have Kukai-kun!

**Kukai:** HEY PEOPLE! I CAN'T WAIT TO TASTE WHAT MY UTAU MADE FOR ME!

**Utau:** _D__ammit…_

**Everyone: -****Sweatdrop****-**

**O-Michi:** Alright… So moving on…

**Mii-chan:** Amu is up first!

**O-Michi: Good luck, Nagi-kun…**

**Mii-chan: **So… Amu! Tell us what your obento consists of.

**Amu:** Uhm.... I made Tamago Yaki and Onigiri… Just for you, Nagi-kun **-bats eyelashes-** _God, I feel disgusting doing this to my best friend... I'd feel less awkward if I did it to Ikuto… Wait. WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

**Nagihiko: -Sparkles-** Ah! Thank you, Amu-chan!

**Amu+Nagihiko: -Silence…-**

**O-Michi:** Uhm... Awkward… Moving on! Rima! Please and thank you!

**Rima****: **I made, some Sushi, and salmon, because I know you love fish. It's in the shape of a kitty too, it just reminds me of how cute you are, Ikuto-kun.

**Ikuto:** Uh... Thank you… Ri-chan… _D__amnit__. Why __doesn't__ A__mu__ do this more often…_

**Mii-chan:** Isn't that just sweet? Ri-chan… What a cute nickname ^___^!

**O-Michi:** Yep. It sure is…

**Mii-chan: **And lastly, #3, Kukai-kun!

**Utau:** Kukai-kun, uhmm... I know you just love soccer, so I made the Onigiri into the shape of soccer balls with Octopus weiners sleeping on a bed of eggs. Oh, and I made a blanket of pork chops too, because they're great in giving you proteins.

**Kukai:** WOOTS! **-Thumbs up!-** I LOVE IT!

**O-Michi:** _O__mfg__ so cute._

**Mii-chan:** _I know._

**O-Michi:** That's wonderful Utau-chan!

**Mii-chan:** Yeah! I know! I wish I could cook for my boyfriend like that… Only thing is… I don't have one…

**O-Michi:** Haha! I don't have one either…

**Both Hosts: -Sigh…-**

**Contestants: -Sweatdrop- Uh… Hello? Earth to Michi? Earth to Mimi…**

**-A "Short" While Later…-**

**O-Michi:** No matter. I'm sure one of these guys will be mine today. ^___^

**Mii-chan: -Sweatdrop-**

**O-Michi:** Haha! Joking! Joking!

**Mii-chan:** Okay, now girls, GO GET DRESSED!

**O-Michi:** For the onset proposal!

**Utau:** _D__amnit__ why am I doing this?_

**Mii-chan:** Here come the girls now… And boy! Aren't they cute?

**O-Michi:** Whoa! Look at Amu, in her pink frilly maid costume!

**O-****Michi whispers to Mii-chan:** _WTF?!_

**Mii-chan whispers back to O-Michi:** _Same…_

**O-Michi:** Amu, take a bow! **–Glares at the guys-** I don't want another lighting or camera to be smashed…** -Narrows Eyes-**

**Kukai + Nagihiko: -Turns to Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: -Shrugs-**

**Amu:** Please take care of me, Master! **-Blushes-**

**O-Michi:** KAWAII!

**Mii-chan:** Aww! While the outfit may not be the best, it's still cute!

**O-Michi:** Yup! And here we have Rima! In a school girl outfit!

**Rima****: -Bows-** Nice to meet you. **–Smiles in that adorable doll face she has-**

**O-Michi:** Kyaaa! If I were a guy, I'd do anything to watch a girl smile like this!

**Mii-chan:** Me too! Anyway! Here is Utau, sporting a cheerleading uniform with soccer ball pompoms!

**O-Michi stares at Mii-chan in disbelief:** _WTF?! No honestly... WTF?!_

**Mii-chan shrugs.**

**Utau:** 5,6,7,8! Who do we appreciate? Kukai! Kukai! Yeahhhhhhhhhh Kukai!

**O-Michi:** How catchy! Okay Utau-chan. That's enough for a sneak preview of your love for "cheering"! **–Winks-**

**Mii-chan:** Yup! Okay... Anyways, let's go to the first tasting!

**O-Michi:** Amu's is up first!

**Nagihiko****: -shivers-**

**Mii-chan:** What are you doing just standing here, Nagi-kun? **–pushes Nagihiko onto the stage- **

**O-Michi whispers to Mii-chan when she finally got him onto the stage: **_Why does Nagihiko __look like he's going to his execution?_

**Mii-chan stares at O-Michi: **_Wouldn't you if you had to eat Amu's obento?_

**O-Michi nods and gets back to the show.**

**Amu****:** M-Master. Please have some obento I made for you! –hands the obento with a deadly aura to Nagi-

**Nagi****:** _Shit… She's my best friend and she looks so cute... But I__'m__ going to die if I eat that… _**-Picks up chopsticks and reluctantly grabbing around the food, hands shaking-**

**Everone Else: -Leans in to see what happens-**

**Nagi: **_Screw it. If I die now, it won't make a difference from being run down by a truck… Only that would be less horrible… Well, here goes nothing… _**-Brings food to his mouth-**

**Tadase:** NEVER FEAR, TADASE IS HERE!

**Nagi: -Drops food in surprise… And on purpose…-** _I'm saved… Thank goodness for an idiot to make an entrance now…_

**Tadase:** Now, Amu gimme some of that, for I, will definitely be able to taste the love you put into this obento!

**Amu: -Sweatdrops, but passes the obento-**

**Tadase: -Chomp-**

…

…

…

…

**Everyone else stares intently at Tadase. Finally he speaks up…**

**Tadase:** WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!

**O-****Michi bursts out laughing and rolls onto the ground with a stomachache. **

**TADASE:** IT TASTES HORRIBLE!

**Amu is about to cry.**

**Amu:** Hey wait! On second thought, now I won't have to make out with Nagi!

**O-Michi recovers and picks up a stick. **_(Don't ask me why its there. It's our fanfic right?)_

**Tadase:** THIS SUCKS EGG-

**O-Michi hits Tadase with that newly found boyfri- uh I mean… Stick.**

**O-Michi:** How could you?! D:

**Mii-chan: -Sweatdrops-** Moving on... Tadase, come taste Rima!

**Everyone: -Intense Stare-**

**Mii-chan: -realises her mistake-** Uh. I mean Rima's obento.

**O-Michi:** That was awkward. Haha…

**Tadase:** _Shucks…_

**Mii-chan:** Tadase, I know what you're thinking now, so stop thinking!

**Rima**** passes the food to Tadase**

**Tadase: -Takes a big mouth of it-** OMFG! THIS IS GOOD!

**Mii-chan:** Hey, leave some for Ikuto!

**Tadase:** Oh, come on…

**Everyone else: ****NO!**

**Tadase:** fine...

**Rima****:** I-I-kun… Please have some of these… I made it especially for you. _Ignore __Tadase's__ interference…_

**Ikuto:** Oh. Thanks. –**Takes and eats it-** It's really good. You're a natural. _I say this to pretty much every girl on Earth… Except for Amu... Because she always thinks I'm lying… And honestly, if I told her that, I'd probably be half dead…_

**Rima****: -blushes-**

**O-Michi:** How sweet! Just like a dating couple in school!

**Mii-chan:** Yup! Now let's see how Rima scored!

**Tadase gave her 1 thumb up due to him not being able to eat anymore of the food.**

_**Nagi**__**: **__DAMNIT_

**Ikuto:** One and a half. _The other half goes to the one preparing this isn't Amu… _**-emos-**

**O-Michi:** IN TOTAL, Rima scored 2.5 out of a possible 4!

**Mii-chan:** Wow!

**O-Michi:** Whoa! That means you get to make out if Utau and Kukai don't score higher than you do!

**Rima and Ikuto:** Say what?!

**Mii-chan brushes their exclamation off.**

**Mii-chan:** Rima and Ikuto, keep your lips apart! Because we still have Utau + Kukai!

**Mii-chan looks around.**

**Mii-chan:** Anyone seen O-Michi?

**O-Michi is emo-ing in a corner and growing some mushrooms…**

**Mii-chan + Rest of the cast: -Sweatdrop-** What's the matter now O-Michi?

**O-Michi: -Sniffles-** I can't kiss Ikuto now… T___T

**Everyone Else: -Falls to the ground-**

**Mii-chan: -Sounds encouraging-** Uhh… Well, you can have Nagi instead!

**O-Michi:** I don't want Nagi…

**Mii-chan: -Mumbles to self-** I don't want Nagi either...

**Nagihiko:** Hey! I can hear you!

**Both hosts:** Haha!

**Mii-chan: **Lol Nagi, you don't get to make out this time!

**O-Michi:** Well we can always give Nagi to Rima later!

**Mii-chan:** Yup.

**Nagi + Rima: -Blush-**

**Tadase****:** HURRY UP AND GET ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY!

**O-Michi grabs that same stick and shuts him up with it.**

**Mii-chan: -Sweatdrops-** Uh... Now back to Utau and Kukai!

**Utau gives a tiny portion to ****Tadase.**

**Tadase****:** THAT'S ALL I GET? **–Eats it anyway-** Hey! This is good!

**Everyone Else: -Looks anywhere but at him-**

**O-Michi grabs the stick and whispers to Tadase:** _Just give a damned rating. Or else…_

**Tadase:** T-TWO THUMBS UP!

**Mii-chan:** Okay! Now for the MAIN SHOW!

**Utau: -says in very energetic voice and does a cheer routine-** 2,4,6,8! Who appreciates Kukai-kun? I do! I do! And here's an obento I made for you with all my heart, I hope you enjoy it by doing your part _(in eating it)_! _(A/N: Michi is not a __**preppy cheerleader. So I suck at making some cheerleader rhyme. XD)**_

**Kukai:** I ACCEPT! **–Eats-** MMM! THIS IS SO GOOOOD! **-2 THUMBS UP-**

**O-Michi:** OH WOW! UTAU-CHAN GOT A 4/4! A FULL SCORE!

**Mii-chan:** NOW, OFF TO THE KITCHEN COUNTER YOU TWO! WE STILL HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT! HURRY UP TIMES A'WASTIN'!

**O-Michi ****drags**** the other 2 couples along.**

**O-Michi:** You get to watch!

**Rima****:** _Thank God I don't have to make out with Ikuto!_

**Nagihiko:** _OMFG. I'M STILL ALIVE! _

**Amu:** _I'm going home to take cooking courses…_

**Ikuto:** _Must… Stand… Next… to… Amu…_

**O-Michi:** MAKING OUT!

**Mii-chan:** STARTO!

**O-Michi pushes on a Stopwatch from the show.**

**Nagihiko: **They are snogging so shamelessly… And we're on air…

**Rima: **Kukai's bad at this… I'll talk to Utau-chan personally about getting some kissing lessons.

**Amu: **_I can't watch! I'll blush to my death!_

**Ikuto: **What's the matter, _**Amu. **_Getting turned on by their failed attempt at kissing? **–Smirks-**

**Amu: **PERVERT! W-Why are you here!

**Ikuto: **You know… I'm sure we could do a lot better than they could… **-presses Amu over the sink-**

**Amu:** R-Really? **–Blushing ten times harder-**

**Ikuto: -Leans in-**

**O-Michi: **Hey. No kissing unless you won.

**Amu: -Blushes and runs out of reach-**

**Ikuto: -Sigh- **You didn't have to spoil that you know.

**O-Michi: **Yup. But rules are rules. Let's get back. **–Drags Ikuto back to the middle of the stage-**

…

…

…

**Utau:** K-Kukai…

…

…

…

**Mii-chan whacks Kukai's hand with a stick.**

**Mii-chan:** Hey. We said "Make out"! Not "Grope the girl as much as I want to." **–Ties Kukai's hand to the counter top- **

…

…

…

**RIIIIINGGGGG!**

**O-Michi:** FIVE MINUTES IS UP! STOP KISSING! _Any more and I'm going to be sick…_

**Utau: -panting- **Leave us alone… **-Goes back for more-**

**O-Michi:** … _I hate getting ignored…_

**Mii-chan:** We can't, the Tadase Show is next, and they need to use this stage. I don't want to know what happens if we eat too much into their air time… **-Shivers at the thought of more sparkling guys-**

**O-Michi ****grabs****Kukai**** by the ear.**

**O-Michi:** Get off her.

**Kukai:** Ow! Ow! I got it! Can you at least untie my hand first?! Not cool, yo.

**O-Michi rolls eyes and unties the rope.**

**-Cue Heartful song-**

**Mii-chan:** And that's all the time we have for today!

**O-Michi:** Yup!

**Mii-chan:** So!

**O-Michi:** See ya'll! Everyone is welcome on the next episode of…

**Both: **ROMANCE COMEDY MAKE OUT PARADISE

**Mii-chan:** Thank you for Watching and Have a Great Day!

**Tadase:** HEY I DIDNT GET MUCH AIR TIME!

**O-Michi runs forward to push him off stage.**

**Tadase: **I demand mor- AHHHHH!

**-CRASH-**

**Everyone stares at MC O-Michi.**

**O-Michi: **Oops?

**Everyone goes back to doing what they were doing. **

**O-Michi: **Aaaaaand. **CUT!**

**Mii-chan: **So we'll see all of you guys back here again in the next episode!

**O-Michi: **Yup. We'll be having a **Special Guest -Cough-**_other than Tadase_**-Cough-** So you guys have to turn up!

**Everyone nods, and Michi and Mimi leave the stage after all of them.**

**Tadase calling off the ground:** Little help please? I need to put on my kimono for the next show! HELP!

**Michi: S-So you're saying... H-H-He wanted to S-S&M With ****YOU****?! Hahaha! -Cracks up and falls to the ground again-**  
**Tadase: It's not funny! ): You try running for a few hours for your LIFE!**  
**Rima: Maybe he couldn't tell that you were a guy.**  
**Everyone Else: -Stare at Rima-**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**Utau: Suddenly... I don't feel so bad for Tadase.**  
**Tadase: Hey!**  
**Kukai: Me too! -Thumbs up- Good go, buddy!**  
**Nagihiko: Count me in...**  
**Ikuto: It's your fault for not looking "manly" enough. **  
**Tadase: Like you are?**  
**Ikuto: Hell I am. Wanna see? -turns to female population of the world- Hey babes. Sup? -smirk- **  
**Fangirls of the World: ZOMFG. IKUTO! I LOVE YOU! **  
**Amu + Michi: Hey Hey! Hands off the man!**  
**Ikuto: -Smirks-**  
**Tadase: Ahh.. I lost... I look like a girl... And can't turn anyone other than that pedo magician guy on... -Emos and grows some mushrooms in a corner-**  
**Mimi: -Sweatdrops- Even they can tell Nagi-kun is a guy... Anyway, if you're one of those girls in the female population that got turned on by Ikuto, Review! **  
**Michi: Yeah! I'll include more Ikuto/Nagi/Kukai to whoever wants it ;D Also. If you have interesting ideas, do post it! Thanks and see you agai- Hey! Don't pull on Ikuto's arm! -Bites Random Fangirl's Hand- mmf! Bye!**

**~Michi & Mimi.**


	4. Round 2! Finding out the theme

**Michi: Hey everyone! We're back with round two of RCMOP!**

**Mimi: Yup! –Glares at Michi- Never, repeat NEVER, let Tadase challenge Ikuto to a contest of "who's the man" again…**

**Amu+Rima+Utau: YEAH!**

**Michi: Hey! It's not my fault! I mean, I didn't challenge him…**

**Everyone turns and stare at Tadase.**

**Tadase: … I get it! You guys hate me! Meanies! –Runs away crying like the girl he is-**

**Ikuto: Right… **

**Amu: Now, who's going to be the special guest star today, with Tadase gone…**

**Michi: Well, you'll find out in due time, but I assure you he won't step onto stage. ^____^.**

**Mimi: Yup! So ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: dude, we don't own shugo chara, if we did, Homori Tadagay would not be the shiny fugly sparkly dude he, excuse me she is today.**

**Mimi:** ALRIGHT PEOPLE, IT IS THE NEXT ROUND OF RCMOP! And be thankful we didn't cut into the Tadase show's time, because the poor janitors were scarred for life, by all the shiny dudes. **–Shakes head-**

**Everyone: -Sweat drops-**

**Michi: **Oh yes, we're kicking Tadase off the show.

**Tadase:** WHAT?! WHY?!

**Everyone:** Because you're to Emo/Sparkly.

**Mimi:** Hmmm… Do you want the reasons in alphabetical order, or in order of significance?

**Michi: -Raises hand-** I PICK SIGNIFICANCE!

**Tadase:** Boohoo… -pokes some newly grown mushrooms-

**Mimi:** 1. You're too sparkly 2. You have mood swings 3. You're gay 4. Nobody likes you 5. You're too short 6. You interrupt 7. You screw people etc. etc.

**Michi:** But anyways, you get to learn who our guest is when we're on the air. Anyways today's theme is...

**Both:** Street Rape.

**Everyone else:** WHAT?!

**Mimi ignores their outburst.**

**Michi:** Guys are rapists, and as they have to think of a way to convince the girl/ corner her into the alleyway, and…

**Mimi: **Seduce her. Meaning: NO SEXUAL ACTIVITIES. **–Glares at the guys-**

**Guys:** What? Do we look like we'll do anything to our girls? **–Crosses fingers behind back-**

**Mimi + Michi:** Yes.

**Guys:** Oh fine…

**Michi: **Well, you can do ANY THING… But Sex is a no-no. Because this is a T-Rated show, and we don't plan to change it to M any time soon…

**Mimi cuts in before Ikuto can brainwash Michi.**

**Mimi: **Yup! That's our decision. Oh, and no undressing too. We don't want unwanted… and SOME wanted pregnancy. **–Rolls eyes-**

**Guys:** WTF?!

**Girls:** OMFG.

**Nagihiko: **_How the hell am I supposed to "rape" someone?_

**Kukai: -Gulp- **_Please let my partner be Utau. I won't be able to do anything to the other two girls!_

**Ikuto: **_Cheh. This will be easy._

**Utau: **_OMFG. WHAT THE HELL?!_

**Rima: **I refuse. I REFUSE.

**Amu: **WHAT?!

**Michi: **I for one, have no objections! **–Smiles-**

**Girls glare at Michi.**

**Girls: **WELL, YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GETTING RAPED!

**Mimi: **You can't object, because this is our decision.

**Everyone was unhappy, but kept their comments to themselves before Michi/Mimi changed the rules to something more uh… exotic.**

**Mimi: **Alright people! No complaints! You have more to worry about! Now draw straws!

**Amu: **I got 2…

**Rima: **1.

**Utau: **WHAT'S WITH ME AND 3?!

**Mimi: **Hey! That rhymes!

**Michi: **Yup! Guys!

**Kukai: **One. _Damn… Didn't get Utau…_

**Nagihiko: **I got three. _Hell… Why isn't it Rima…_

**Ikuto: **Oh. That leaves two for me.

**Everyone except for Ikuto: **WTF?!

**Kukai: **Uh… Nagi…

**Michi: **Same rules! No switching!

**Kukai + Nagihiko: **Damn it.

**Ikuto: **Haha! Good luck, buddies!

**Amu: **… … … …

**Mimi:** So, Michi! How should we dress?

**Michi:** Me thinks… Tokaikko Junjou! I'll do with Airi's outfit again. ;D

**Mimi:** Then I'll take Maimi's!

**Michi:** Yay! **–Enthusiastic-**

**Both of the hosts are in their own world.**

**Everyone else other than the two hosts: -Sweat drop-**

**Mimi: **Oh and guys, dress hot casual.

**Kukai + Nagihiko: **Define "Hot"…

**Ikuto: **Something like this? **–wore similar clothes to the one in Episode 33-**

**Michi:** OMFG YES!

**Mimi: **Yeah, that's fine.

**Nagihiko appears in that brown jacket he wore in Episode 25.**

**Kukai: **What about me…

**Michi: -Stares-**

**Kukai: **Uh… I'm scared…

**Michi: **How about some basketball top and shorts?

**Mimi: **Uh… We'll just make do with a tank top and leather pants.

**Kukai: **What?!

**Rima: **_These people are nuts… Who'd think of such a whacked idea anyway?_

**Mimi:** Go get dressed, guys!

**Michi:** Yeah! Now for the girls…

**Both: -Evil smirk-**

**Girls:** I'm scared…

**Amu:** OMFG! I'm going to get raped! I'm still under-aged an-

**Mimi:** Relax! It's just an INITIATED one.

**Michi:** Uh… So what's their outfits?

**Mimi:** How about schoolgirl?

**Girls:** Gulp…

**Michi**: Nah…

**Girls:** Phew…

**Michi:** I was leaning something more too tight casual.

**Girls:** WHAT?!

**Mimi:** YES!

**Girls:** NO!

**Michi ignores them.**

**Michi:** Rima gets… A leather skirt and a tank top… and some high heel boots.

**Mimi:** Yup. Utau gets a short black skirt and a corset top. As for Amu… Hot pink T-shirt and… tight jeans.

**Amu:** WHAT?

**Michi**: No…

**Amu:** Oh my… Thank yo-

**Michi**: I was leaning more into the "kitty" side. –Winks-

**Amu:** OMFG NO!

**Ikuto:** YES!

**Mimi:** OMG YES! A TIGHT TOP WITH A TIGHT SKIRT AND NEKO MIMI = AUTOMATIC WIN!

**Amu:** …

**Michi:** Kyaa! Ikuto, you pervert! –Waves hand in that animated fangirl style-

**Ikuto:** Hey! Mimi's the one dressing her up! I just said "Yes"…

**Mimi**: Technically, Michi is the one doing it, so there.

**And that's the end of it. Since Michi is busy playing the new Shugo Chara game (as you can tell, her author's notes and mine are different) I am adding this little author's note at the end.**

**What will happen next on RCMOP? Will the girls get raped? Will Tadagay appear? What are their complaints about clothing? Find out in the next chapter of RCMOP!**


	5. Round 2! Our Special Guest

**And we're back with part 2 of RCMOP! All the previous questions in the last chapter will be answered here hopefully. And guess what? We have a special guest! Who, we won't spoil the surprise, so read, read, read! Oh and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Uh, having Michi own Shugo Chara would be insanity in a can.**

**Oh yes, and just in case you need a refresher.**

**Bold = action**

_Italics= thoughts_

Underlines = scratched ideas

**Kukai:** these pants itch

**Rima:** This skirt is too tight for comfort

**Nagihiko**: meh, these clothes are comfortable

**Utau:** _T_T my precious virgin legs _

**Amu:** I'M NOT COMING OUT OF THERE! D:

**Ikuto:** -smirk- I'm going to come get you and spank you if you don't

**Amu + everyone except hosts and Ikuto**: O___________O

**Ikuto:** what? It's what rapists do

**Mimi:** -sweatdrop- we're not on camera yet

**Michi:** Okay, we're going to be airing in

**Mimi:** 5

**Michi:** 4

**Mimi:** 3

**Michi:** 2

**Mimi:** 1

**Both hosts: **AND WE'RE ON

**Mii-chan:** YOHO MINNA

**O-Michi:** HEYHEY EVERYONE! THIS IS MC O-SUZU! I MEAN it's time for another episode of...

**Mii-chan:** Michi-chan you really need to get that routine down

**O-Michi:** yeah . sorry

**Mii-chan:** ^.^ it's alright

**O-Michi:** was obsessed with Airi, I blame the dubbing group.

**Mii-chan:** You see, our #1 host is good at singing too :D

**O-Michi:** uh sure, but now it's ROMANTIC COMEDY MAKE OUT PARADISU!

**Mii-chan:** YEP, YEP, AND HERE'S MY PARTNER O-Michi-chan!

**O-Michi:** I'M O-MICHI DESU~ , and today we have a special guest

**Mii-chan:** dun worry it's not Homori Tadagay

**Tadase in audience:** booo!!!

**Mii-chan + O-Michi:** WTF?

**O-Michi grabs stick and throws it at him **

**Tadagay:** ouch

**O-Michi**: sheesh. I didn't ask you to speak.

**Mii-chan:** buut anyways please welcome

**O-Michi:** KEIKO-CHAN! A.K.A. Miss Keiko Hayasaka

**Mii-chan:** Miss Hayasaka has been writing fanfiction and O-Michi-chan loves it + we wanted to get Rid of Tadagay!

**Keiko**: Nice to meet you everyone ;D

**Audience:** Aww

**O-Michi:** HEY HEY KEIKO -huggles- I OFFICALLY CLAIM YOU MY NEW BEST FRIEND !

**Mii-chan:** Heyas! O___O O-Michi, you alright?

**Everyone Else: -sweatdrop-** you just met her...

**O-Michi:** Fine...

**Mii-chan:** Anyways: Keiko care to tell everyone what the theme is today?

**Keiko: **uh sure

**Mii-chan hands Keiko a card **

**Keiko:** Today the guys have to pretend to rape the girls.

**Audience:** -GASP-

**Keiko:** oops sorry, typo in this and I'm not finished.

**Audience: -phew- … **

**Keiko:** They have to convince/try to get the girls into this alleyway, and proceed to fake rape them :3

**Audience:** WHAT?!?!

**TADASE:** I OBJECT

**O-Michi throws a stick at him **

**Mii-chan:** Shaddup Tadagay

**Everyone:** SHUT UP.

**Keiko:** they can't get to the point where they're undressing and doing IT ,though as this is rated T and we're not about to make It rated M. I wouldn't mind though…

**Mii-chan:** Making out is perfectly fine ;3

**O-Michi:** yep yep , and for the guy who can't successfully trick her in

**Mii-chan: **DOUBLE PUNISHMENT! You have to let O-Michi play with you for a day + eat Amu's left over cooking from the last show!

**Everyone including people backstage:** O___O LE GASP!

**And that concludes this chapter. Remember to read and review! And we are taking requests for you to be a special guest on RCMOP! Keiko asked so she's the first guest. Why we're doing this? **

**Michi and Mimi point at a sparkly emo PMS-ish thing in the corner.**

**That answer your question?**


	6. Round 2! Kukai and Rima

**Put on your hats, and keep them on because RCMOP is starting!**

**O-Michi: that's lame…**

**Mii-chan: I'M SORRY, I blame him. –points at blob of emoness.**

**Tadagay: Leave me alone, I'm a girl, I have PMS.**

**Everyone: WTF?**

**Oh yes, Keiko Hayasaka is our guest this episode, next episode we will have someone else ;D**

**Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: if we owned shugo chara, it would be insane.**

**Keiko: **WTF? LOL anyways first up we have couple #1

**O-Michi:** RIMA AND KUKAI!

**Mii-chan**: COME ON UP YOU TWO

**O-Michi:** KUKAI GETS TO SEDUCE FIRST! BUT FIRST, TO HAVE THEM INTRODUCE THEMSELVES!

**Keiko:** This'll be interesting

**Rima:** I'm Rima, and i don't know what I'm doing in this skirt, it's not even comfortable.

**Keiko makes it even more uncomfortable **

**Kukai:** T_T why must I be forced to do this? I'm TO INNOCENT I SAY

**O-Michi:** Kukai! That's not cool Yo!

**Kukai**: _imagine it's Utau.... but Utau's not that short _

**Mii-chan:** Kukai you perv =__=

**Keiko:** LOL anyways here's the scenario

**Rima + Kukai: -sweatdrop uneasily- **

**Keiko:** Rima's walking home from the night club after getting drunk, and Kukai happens to have a car

**Mimi:** GET ON IT!

**O-Michi:** hoho~ this is gonna be fun!

**Mii-chan:** thanks for explaining it to as Keiko-chan!

**O-Michi:** NOW

**Background turns into a nightclub- **

**O-Michi:** WE'LL START FILMING IN

**Mii-chan:** 3

**Keiko:** 2

**O-Michi:** 1 , ACTION!

**Rima:** -sways around on the spot uneasily and pukes-

**Kukai:** Hey babe want a ride with meh?

**Rima:** Who are you?

**Kukai:** That doesn't matter

**Rima:** whatever. All guys are jerks. Leave me alone.

**Kukai**: I promise you, it'll be the best ride of your life :3

**Rima:** Oh really? -Raises eyebrows-

**Kukai: ** _must... stay.... focused _Yes, -**goes to husky voice-** I promise you, you won't be disappointed.

**Rima:** And if I do?

**Kukai:** I'll be a slave 4 U

**Rima:** sounds great to me even though I have enough slaves already. **-Gets in- **

**Kukai:** Now baby, this is going to be one heck of a ride

**Rima:** why'd you say so. **-Hic- **

**Kukai: evil grin**, you'll see

**Everyone else on set:** leans in

**Kukai sharply turns on every street corner **

**Then everything became dark as he pulled into an alleyway, a deserted dirty one. **

**Rima:** Omg. You suck at driving. I'm getting off -opens door-

**Backstage:**

**Nagihiko:** T_T _MY POOR RIMA,_

**Utau:** _KUKAI YOU CHEATER _

**Kukai: grabs Rima's arm and kisses her **

**Rima:** hey sicko! Let go of me!

**Backstage: everyone cracks **

**Rima:** you are now my slave!

**Kukai:** never, lust will not let me.

**Rima:** don't touch me like that

**Kukai takes Rima and tosses her in among the trash, **

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY"

**Utau:** O__O _scary _

**Rima:** WHAT'S WITH YOU?! HAVE YOU NO IDEA WHO'S THE MASTER HERE?

**Nagihiko: **_okay, bandages check_

**Kukai:** I am, and I make sure this will be the best night of your life

**Rima:** OMFG NO. KYAAAAAAA.

**Kukai:** nobody will hear you, we're deserted all alone

**Kukai kisses Rima on the lips to shut her up **

**Utau + Nagi: CRACK **

**Rima muffle-screams. As Kukai's tongue entered her mouth **

**O-Michi:** ZOMG. FRENCH KISSING!

**Kukai:** SHUT UP! **-Throws Rima at padded wall- **

**Mii-chan:** FORBIDDEN LOVE... OR NOT

**Rima:** KYAA!** -Passes out- **

**Kukai slaps her, **GET UP WELCH AND ENJOY THIS

**Keiko: is eating popcorn and enjoying the show **

**Tadase:** NO! RIMA I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!

**A screen comes up and shadow (computer generated) images of Kukai **

**undressing and undressing Rima comes into play **

**Tadase runs up the stage... but gets electrified- **

**Mii-chan: **and that's the end of it

**O-Michi:** we all KNOW what "happens" next

**Keiko :** ha! I KNEW THAT TADAGAY FILTER WOULD WORK

**Mii-chan:** Alright, now for the judges to rate!

**O-Michi:** I'M A JUDGE along with Daichi, Kusu Kusu, and Keiko!

**Keiko:** Mii-chan is the person tallying up votes

**Keiko gives it a one! **

**Kusu Kusu** : I GIVE 0 D: Rima was hurt! Kusukusukusu!

**Daichi gives it a one! **

**Michi GIVES 1. **

**Mii-chan:** Aww Kusu Kusu, you're so cute 3 Couple #1 got 3 out of the possible 8

**Kukai:** SHIT! Uh I mean YES!

**Mii-chan:** great job you guys!

**O-Michi:** NO SWEARING

**Keiko:** Just hope others top you guys

**O-Michi:** HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?!

**Mii-chan:** bleh whatever, oh yes, nobody was injured in the making of this …rape

**Rima:** You're horrible

**Mii-chan:** You see Rima's perfectly fine

**O-Michi:** no bruises

**Kukai:** o___o?

**Keiko:** a little traumatized but no bruises , see?

**Keiko takes a picture of all the spots Rima has injured and shows audience that there are no bruises. **

**Rima:** You suck at kissing. == No wonder Utau never wants to do it with you.

**Utau:** FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES

**Kukai: -HEART BREAKING DRAMATIC EFFECT- **

**Nagihiko:** T_____T RIIIMAA!

**Kukai**: Nooo.. -Emos-

**Rima:** You're nothing more than my slave. Be quiet.

**Everyone: -sweatdrop- **

**Kukai: -sweatdrop- **

**Nagihiko runs up on stage **

**Nagihiko:** RIMA ARE YOU OKAY? I HAVE THE BANDAGES, DISINFECTANT,

AND PADS!

**Everyone:** O___O

**Nagihiko**: what? **–Looks at medical supplies-** NO NOT THOSE KINDS OF PADS!

**Rima:** ……

**Tadagay:** Dangit, I need some…

**Everyone: **O____________O

**O-Michi:** right.. Can we just keep the ball rolling?

**Nagihiko**: WHATEVER YOU NEED!

**Mii-chan**: NAGI, GO BACK

**Rima:** I'm fine

**O-Michi:** DONT MAKE ME PUT A NAGI FILTER DOWN HERE TOO

**Keiko: pushes everyone off stage **

**And that's the end of Couple #1, Kusu Kusu is soo cute 33 **

**Mii-chan and O-Michi love Kusu Kusu**

**Review please :3**

**Tadagay: WHAT ABOUT MY PADS?!?!**

**Mii-chan: eww, go buy them yourself.**


	7. Round 2! Ikuto and Amu

**Well, Mimi finally got off her ass to go and edit this, and beg someone to write the AMUTO coming up (since she herself will head bang and scream her guts out if she writes AMUTO), but a few important announcements.**

**1. We are no longer accepting guest hosts for RCMOP, sorry guys, but it's a lot of work and we simply don't have enough time. **

**2. We will NOT be bashing Tadase after this round, this chapter was written in like what, November? (Yes, we suck ate keeping updates) and we were immature then, but we've grown to love Taddy. **

**3. Thank you to Plaid-chan (a.k.a. Auntie) for writing the AMUTO, couldn't have gotten this chapter on without you.**

**4. VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: IT'S O-MICHI'S B-DAY!!! (This is the only reason Mimi bothered to go, and beg someone to go write the AMUTO in the first place, and update.)**

**Now after reading these announcements, CONTINUE READING ON. (If you don't remember the bold/italics code, look at previous chapters)**

O-Michi: Thanks Keiko

Mii-chan: Okay now couple #2

O-Michi: NOW FOR COUPLE #2! IKUTO-KUN AND AMU-CH..

Mii-chan: Where's Amu?

Ikuto: She still refuses to come out of the changing room.

Keiko: **barges in and throws Amu out **

Everyone: **-sweat drops- **

AMU: KYAA!

**Amu lands safely in Ikuto' s arms **

Ikuto: **-nuzzles Amu's neck-** meh. You look cute. **-Fiddles with her lace ribbon thing-**

O-Michi:**-Jealous- **HEY. ]

Mii-chan: NO MAKING OUT UNTIL LATER

Ikuto: fine

O-Michi: Alright, Here's the scenario, you guys are out in the rain, and that's all the info I'll give you, oh and Amu, you're 16, and Ikuto, you're 22. Got that?

Amu: WAIT, WHAT, HOW DOES THAT WO…?

Mii-chan: WE'RE ON IN 3…2

O-Michi: This _is _a cracked up story.

Mii-chan: 1 ACTION!

Water splashed at her heels, drenching her already wet knee-socks. Rain was pouring down in sheets overhead.

She frowned, trying to focus her squinting eyes on some sort of cover. There was none to be had, but still the teen ran on.

Like a beacon, her thoughts centered on the only place she knew she could find warmth: Home.

However, if she gauged her bearings right, home was still 10 blocks away. 10 very soggy, very cold, dark and...she heard the rumble in the distance, stormy blocks away.

She cringed. She hated storms.

But she'd braved the threatening clouds, intent on finding that perfect spring outfit.

Said perfect outfit was now held above the girl's head in a plastic bag, failing badly to hide it's owner's head from the rain, which had decided to fall at an angle now. Damn!

She hastily turned a corner, thinking to avoid the worst by taking a shortcut.

As she did, her foot twisted sideways, and she tripped, thankfully catching herself before she fell on the pavement.

Wincing slightly, she rotated her ankle, easing the muscles and the pain away.

It wasn't too bad, actually. It was just surprising.

She Shook her head at her own clumsiness, but then something caught her eye.

Was that movement just now?

She took a look at her surroundings.

She was in a mostly dark alley, barely lit in the light of the streetlamp.

A large garbage bin sat against the far wall, but other than that, it seemed empty.

Was she just seeing things?

She sighed.

At least she wasn't being rained on anymore.

She walked over to the nearest wall, leaning on it for support.

Maybe it'd let up soon.

A sound, barely audible over the pounding of the rain, startled her, and she shot off the wall like a rocket.

Standing rigidly on tired feet, she scanned the source of the noise. Whatever it was, was close to the bin, on the side she couldn't see. Dammit! She wished she'd brought a flashlight.

At least then she'd know if it was just a rat or something.

She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on calming her heartbeat.

She took several slow breaths, and sighed, feeling much more stable. When she opened her eyes again, she wished she hadn't.

A few inches from her own, a pair of deep blue eyes were staring at her. The bearer of said eyes held her gaze, but she was able to see peripherally, strands of a damp blue head of hair, the bridge of a nose, and his cheekbones.

Oh yes, it wasn't hard to tell it was a man.

There was something rather un-definably male about his features, the little that were in her scope of vision.

Some things you just seem to know from instinct.

Her body trembled, a mix of cold setting in and his proximity. His breath tingled against her skin, as if admonishing her for being so stupid.

Oh, she was stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why hadn't she just stayed at home? Of all the days....

"Yo." The voice cut through her inner monologue.

It was deep, yet quiet. It was the type of voice you leaned forward eagerly to hear.

She blushed. What the hell was she thinking at a time like this?!

Got to think! Got to do something!

Try though she might, her brain just wouldn't function correctly.

Instead, she watched numbly as his face came closer, turned, and came to rest beside her own. His breath tickled her ear and neck, making her shiver.

"What's a little girl like you doing out so late and all alone?"

Her breath caught in her throat. He was right.

She was all alone.

There was no one walking around in this weather.

He could do just about anything and no one would hear her if she screamed.

She took a step back, instinct finally kicking in.

Her expression went from bewildered to calm and cool in seconds.

"Back off, jerk." Her eyes narrowed at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden shift, but then curved his mouth into a smirk.

He took several deliberate steps towards her.

"I said back off!" She raised her voice, trying to keep it unwavering, as she glared at him and backed up.

"You should be careful." He said, continuing to bear down on her.

"Wha-" She stopped mid-sentence as she felt her back hit the wall behind her.

She'd forgotten it was so close.

Now, he was a few feet, half a foot, then once again face to face.

His hands were placed on either side of her body, as he leaned in, effectively pinning her. Her facade was fading by the second as panic took over. Oh my god…oh my god...

He chuckled. "I told you."

She couldn't reply even if she wanted to.

Her heart was fluttering and all she could do was breathe.

"Now..." He said, moving to her ear again, "..do you know what wolves do to little girls?"

She gulped, her eyes widening...he wouldn't...

"They eat them." She only had a moments' time to register and by then it was too late.

She felt something clamp down on her earlobe and a slight pain.

He pulled back to observe her face, which went past pink to red, paled, and reddened again.

He'd...he'd bitten her!

She found her voice again. "Y-you-!!! Y-y-you!!!" She couldn't seem to think of anything else to say, so incensed by his actions.

He opened his mouth to grin, lightly licking his teeth. "Tasty. I think I need another helping." He leaned close again.

She tried to cover her ear with a raised hand, but was completely disarmed when the target turned out to be..her lips. The kiss was gentle, which surprised her.

Wasn't he a wolf?

Her thoughts were fully absorbed by the moment. Lips...are rather soft, aren't they?

She'd never realized how soft.

His breath brushed against her cheek, making light puff sounds as it went through his nose.

His hair stuck to her forehead, both wet from all the rain. She idly gazed at his closed eyelids.

Such long lashes.

They say boys have longer ones than girls.

She supposed it must be true.

She let her own eyes close.

She felt so light, like she was melting.

Such a pleasant feeling.

She knew her heart was pounding, but it didn't bother her.

Nothing else really mattered. She felt so light...it was dizzying.

A burning sensation in her lungs brought her back to reality abruptly.

She lifted her hands up to his cold shirt, and shoved, hard.

His eyes snapped open, confused.

She gasped, taking in great lung fulls of air.

He watched this for a few minutes, and then he laughed.

She looked up, unable to speak, but still capable of glaring, which she did.

"You forgot to breathe didn't you? Ba~ka." He smirked, cupping her chin in his hand. "You can still use your nose. Remember that, ne?"

She'd just gotten enough air to retort, when he kissed her again.

This time, he kept his eyes open, wiggling his nostrils teasingly.

She glared, but resolved not to forget this time.

Wait...was she actually enjoying this?!

He closed his eyes and she hastily did the same.

He pressed his lips closer, opening them slightly.

Hers mimicked his, though she didn't know why.

Then she felt a warm, wet object along the edge of her lips.

What...It poked her teeth, feeling along, almost shyly, and then slid under them into the rest of her mouth.

She tried to gasp, but the man held her in place, so all that escaped was a great gust of air for her nose. As it touched her tongue, she finally figured out what it was. It was his tongue!

His tongue brushed the surface of her own, making a sensation that was fascinating.

She'd never felt anything like it.

She reacted by moving her tongue near his.

As if this was a signal, his got more aggressive.

It licked the walls of her mouth, teased along hers, and twisted around, touching just about every surface it could reach.

She responded, shy, uncertain, but not wanting to lose out to him.

Their tongues slid, twisted, fighting for dominance.

When it was obvious he'd won, she didn't really mind.

Somehow, it didn't matter. It just felt so good.

She didn't notice his hands leave their place along the wall, but she did feel them against her back.

They rubbed against it, arms wrapping around her and bringing her closer to him.

She liked that.

She wanted to be close.

Her whole world centered around him now.

Nothing else mattered.

His hands made their way around her waist and towards the front.

Then, they snaked into her coat, pressing against her blouse, and tickling her waist and then her back.

She sighed, lifting her own arms and wrapping them around his neck.

He shifted, pulling away and breaking the kiss.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed, but then, she felt his hands move from behind to her shoulders, still under the jacket.

With deliberate slowness, he slid it off her shoulders, running his hands down her lowering arms, until it fell, a small thump onto the ground.

She felt the cold now more than ever, shivering.

He put an arm around her waist, hugging her to him, and she gladly wrapped her own around him.

He was so warm!

He smirked down at her.

Had she really forgotten who he was?

He didn't care.

He placed his free hand against her blouse, and heard her slight gasp.

Oh, there'd be more where that came from!

His hand slid down, reaching below the edge of the shirt, and then came back up again, lifting the damp material so he could tuck under it and glided to and touched his goal: bare skin.

She gasped much louder this time, wiggling in his arms as his touch sent shivers through her nerves.

He played his hand along her stomach, grinning at the sounds she made. You'd think she'd never been touched!

But then...maybe she hadn't.

All the better!

He leaned down, kissing her neck, enjoying the vibration as she responded.

Distantly, he felt something cold and wet hit his scalp, but ignored it.

The skin on her neck was very smooth.

He liked that.

Actually, every part he'd touched was smooth.

Was every part of her like that, he wondered hopefully.

His eyes danced with amusement. Well, he'd find out, wouldn't he?

He attacked her neck with more urgency, earning a moan from his prey. Mmm...tasty prey too.

The taste seem to mix with something else, something familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

He slid his hand up till he reached her bra.

He cupped it, loving how soft it was, and...squishy.

He squeezed gently, not actually trying to hurt her.

Her voice sounded more...breathy. Hmm...

Smirking, he loosened his grip around her waist, pleased at how her arms wrapped that much tighter around him.

She really wanted him now, didn't she?

There were rivulets of water running down her neck.

Ahh. Water.

That was it.

The rain had, without them noticing, changed direction again, coming straight down now.

It hadn't been just his touch that'd made her shiver like that.

Well...he looked down at her body.

The rain had made her clothes, already skimpy form such weather, even more clingy.

A short, pleated skirt, a silk blouse, and long socks.

He shook his head. She had no practical sense at all.

He laughed.

Ahh...but the wolf wouldn't have it any other way.

She clung to him, taking in his warmth. It was so cold!

The air around her froze, and when the rain had fallen harder, mixed with his touch, it was like hot and cold.

She couldn't think straight. She knew, somewhere deep down, she ought to be worried or upset, but she pushed such thoughts aside.

She wanted to be touched.

She wanted to be close.

She didn't know why, but she didn't care.

And when he started massaging her thigh...oh god, she loved it! A new feeling, welling from within, burst forth.

She wanted....

He could tell she liked it, but then she'd actually kissed him! And damn!! Though she was still inexperienced, though it was lip to lip and had no tongue involved...

The desire in that kiss was unmistakable.

He pulled out of it, looking her in the eye.

There was only one question to ask.

Gazing down into her eyes, he saw the answer to his unspoken thought. He smiled.

Lifting her up carefully into his arms, he looked at the camera, which had been recording them the whole time.

Winking, he said playfully, "Sorry, this's private.". Then, he carried her off into the darkest part of the alley.

O-Michi: CUT!

A screen popped up with shadow footage of the alley and other sounds.

Meanwhile, Amu and Ikuto went to go dry off.

Mii-chan: Now that we've seen this scene, LET'S GET TO THE RATING!

Keiko: I LOVED IT

**Keiko gives 2 THUMBS UP **

Yoru: 2 nya!

Miki: This is what I call art! 2!

O-Michi: ...

Everyone: -Stare-

O-Michi: Fine fine.. 2.

Mii-chan: ALRIGHT! Nobody can top that!

Keiko: HELL YEAH

O-Michi: unless Utau and Nagihiko do extremely well ;D

Amu: I'm scarred for life

Ikuto: I had fun

Mii-chan: take it backstage, I don't want any kids being made up here

Amu: O___O I'M NOT GETTING PREGNANT... ESPECIALLY BY HIM **-**

**blush blush- **

O-Michi: NOO!

**Everyone: FREEZE **

**O-Michi grabs Ikuto-**]

Mii-chan: Uhh, someone please help me take him backstage?

O-Michi: He's staying. Take him there and I'm not hosting this anymore

**Everyone: O___O …**

Ikuto**: -sigh-** _There goes my hopes of a "fun" time with Amu _

**Amu: O___O **

Mii-chan: **-awkward laugh- **uh, we'll be right back after this commercial break, stay tuned to ROMANTIC COMEDY MAKE OUT PARADISE! Kukai and Rima's coming up next!

**Yup, since Auntie wrote the AMUTO moment it isn't as cracked up (since Mimi epically fails at AMUTO, so what she and Michi came up with was just… you don't want to know) but HAPPY B-DAY MICHI! This is Auntie and my b-day present to you! After this, the next chapter should be coming soon (In a week or so?) But for now…**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx (and Auntie)**


	8. Round 2! Nagihiko and Utau, END

**After putting this off for a while, here's the next round of RCMOP!**

**Mii-chan:** Alright, it's time for Nagihiko and Utau!

**Everybody: -ignores-**

**O-Michi**: Due to an appointment of some sort, Keiko has to go, say bye to Keiko!

**Everybody:** Bye!

**Mii-chan: **Oh that reminds me, today's MAKE OUT HOTSPOT… IS IN THE ALLEYWAY

**Ikuto:** **Ears perks up**

**Amu:** WHAT?!

**Rima:** Alleyway? ...

**Kukai:** NOT COOL

**Utau:** Wtf?!

**Mii-chan:** ALRIGHT, EVERYONE OFF THE STAGE EXCEPT FOR MII-CHAN, ME, NAGIHIKO, AND UTAU.

**O-Michi: **eh? I wanted Ikuto to stay.

**Mii-chan: **Uh put him backstage

**O-Michi: **no. Not with Amu

**Everybody: -stares at Amu- **

**Amu: -sweatdrop-**

**Mii-chan: **But who knows what he might do to Nagihiko when he sees him attempt to "rape" his sister

**Ikuto:** Honestly. I dont care

**Utau:** I bet Nagihiko can't do a great job.

**O-Michi: **SEE THERE

**Mii-chan:** PUT ON THE IKUTO BARRIER!

**O-Michi: **NOO

**Mii-chan: **Rima and uh Kukai need to talk to Amu and put Amu into the dressing room.

**Utau:** CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS?

**Nagihiko:** _THINK ABOUT RIMA_

**O-Michi: **Scenario, Nagihiko and Utau are on a date and Nagihiko gets drunk by Utau.

**Mii-chan:** GO

**Nagihiko:** Want some more wine dear?

**Utau:** no. Don't you have to drive later? You're so drunk already!

**Nagihiko:** bleh I'll manage

**Utau:** I don't trust you, why the hell are you drinking anyway?!

**Nagihiko:** I'm drinking because I want to get ready

**Utau:** for?

**Nagihiko:** you'll see _think Rima think Rima..._

**Utau:** Whatever. If you keep drinking. I'm leaving.

**Nagihiko:** Baby I'll do anything for you, come here

**Utau:** heck no! You stink of wine, and drinking without a reason. For all I know, you've got another woman behind my back

**Nagihiko**: Uhh, technically it's behind MY back, and no, I would never do that to you. I've been drunk lemme see 1,2,3,4,5…ect. Times so I'm still sane.

**Utau: **SICKO! **-whacks him with her handbag** **and walks off-**

**Nagihiko: glares...** OH NO YOU DON'T! **-throws Utau over his shoulder- **

**Utau:** KYAA. PUT ME DOWN

**Rest of the people in the bar : stare **

**Nagihiko: slaps duct tape over her throat and mouth. **

**Utau:** MMMMF!

**Nagihiko:** shut up b*****

**Mii-chan interrupts:** no swearing

**O-Michi**: THATS GONNA COST

**Nagihiko:** sorry ^_^ **-hauls Utau to a love hotel- **

**Utau:** SEE. IT'S YOUR FAULT. **-kicks him in the shin- **

**Nagihiko:** shut up, do you really want to make out?

**Utau:** They didn't say we're making out today...

**Nagihiko:** idiot, it's called MAKE OUT PARADISE. Let's just get this over with. **-spanks Utau-**_ damn.. things would have gotten hot if it was with Rima._

**Kukai**: _THAT BASTARD_

**O-Michi:** NO BREAKING ANYTHING

**Kukai:** looks sheepish

**Nagihiko: -throws Utau down on the bed- **

**Utau:** kya!

**Nagihiko: rips the duct tape off **SHUT UP, YOU WILL LIKE THIS NOW SHADDUP, **-opens Utau's mouth and pours sleeping pills in and gives her just enough so she won't die** **cracks knuckles- and knocks Utau out and *cough* proceeds to *rape* her behind a screen- **_thank god for computer graphics_

**Utau: -has revived and kicks Nagi hard… there-**

**Rima:** _Nagi!_

**Kukai:** HAHAH! NICE SHOT!

**Nagihiko:** dooh... damn you kick harder than Rima.

**Temari:** my, my

**Rizumu:** O__O dang, that's gotta hurt

**Temari:** nods

**Rizumu:** 1 and a half

**Iru:** UTAU IS POWER! 2

**O-Michi:** That sucked. Honestly. 1.

**Eru:** WAHH UTAU-CHAN 0

**Temari:** 0

**Kukai:** I GIVE IT 0!

**O-Michi:** No one's asking you

**Kukai: -Emo- **

**Mii-chan: **4 1/2 out of the possible 8 uh good job I guess? Now, 5 minutes left, AMU AND IKUTO!

**O-Michi: **AMU AND IKUTO, GET INTO THE ALLEY WAY AND START MAKING OUT!

**Ikuto: -smirks- Takes Amu's hand. **

**Amu: starts freaking out AMU HAS BEEN UPGRADED TO HIS "KOI BITO" **

**Mii-chan: **GET INTO THE ALLEYWAY NOW. O-Michi, get the stopwatch

**O-Michi: **Hai! **-grabs the watch-**

**Ikuto: drags Amu a bit too eagerly to the alleyway **

**O-Michi: **Ready, Set, MAKE OUT!

_**-Insert Amuto make out scene here-**_

**Mii-chan:** and that's Ikuto's inner pedo getting released.

**O-Michi:** D:! IKUTO IS NOT A PEDO. YOU ARE

**Mii-chan:** I don't hit on younger guys. I just don't. WOAH IKUTO, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER BUTT NOW!

_**-5 minutes later-**_

**O-Michi: **STOP!!!

**Amu: -runs out immediately- **

**Mii-chan: **Amu looks frazzled

**O-Michi:** so Amu. What are your thoughts?

**Amu:** hmmph I'm not telling

**O-Michi**: c'mon spill the beans.

**Amu**: It was horrible_ THAT WAS WONDERFUL_

**Ikuto:** don't lie.. you cant say I'm a bad kisser

**Amu:** SHUT UP

**Ikuto**: that hurts..

**O-Michi: -pokes-** so Ikuto. how was it?

**Ikuto: -smirks-** words cant explain it. Would you rather try it out?

**O-Michi:** OMFG YES!

**Mii-chan:** no.

**Fangirls of the audience**: YES!! IKUTO PICK ME!

**Mii-chan:** NO MORE MAKING OUT **-CUES HEARTFUL SONG-** AND GOOD BYE EVERYBODY ;D I'M YOUR HOST MII-CHAN

**O-Michi:** Kyaaa! Ikuto!

**Ikuto:** -sweatdrops-

**Mii-chan: **And, She's your host O-Michi

**O-Michi: **and we're OFF

**Mimi: **good work everyone ;D

**Nagihiko + Kukai:** I hate you

**Nagihiko:** It still hurts

**Ikuto:** Well I don't

**Nagihiko + Kukai: glare at Ikuto **

**O-Michi: -holding on to Ikuto-** That's your problem for being mean to Utau.

**Nagihiko:** SO KUKAI WAS MEAN TO RIMA

**Rima:** Oh yes, thank you for reminding me slave** -kicks Kukai… there- **

**Everybody else**: O____O Ouch! **-winces-**

**Kukai + Nagi:** we're two men in pain

**Ikuto:** =___="

**Rima + Utau:** hmmph

**Amu:** Oh my... Let's go Rima, Utau.

**Ikuto:** what about me?

**Rima:** Aren't you gonna kick Ikuto:?

**Amu:** I can't.

**Mimi to Ikuto:** uhh... you can stay and treat the guys with these icepacks... Bye! **-Drags all the girls along-**

**Ikuto**: no thanks. bye.! -**Runs**-

**Kukai + Nagi:** AHHH! Kukai + Nagi: we're two forgotten men in pain! SAVE US!

**THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY DROPPED. Michi and I simply don't have that much time anymore, and all of this was written way WAY back in November. But thank you for supporting us up til now, but due to circumstances, well yeah.**

**For the last time,**

**Mii-chan and O-Michi**


	9. We Lied, the REAL ending

**Haha, we lied, this is actually the last chapter, crack and all. We wrote it a while back, but I've been lazy, and Shugo Chara has lost my interest completely, so I just decided to edit this and get it over with. So enjoy!**

**Mii-chan**: Unfortunately due to our lives, and the fact the TV station is not happy with us, we've been forced to shut this show down.

**Fan girls**: Aww

**Cast: -happy-**

**Ikuto: -smirks- **before we go off this show, may I give a kiss to one of the leading ladies?

**O-Michi:** ME, ME, ME, ME, ME. ***waves like mad person***

**Mii-chan:** Go ahead, give it to Michi, I'd rather not

**Ikuto: -saunters over and quickly pecks O-Michi on the lips-**

**Fan girls: -brain explodes-**

**O-Michi: Le Gasp! –Faints-**

**Mii-chan:** MICHI! MICHI!

**Nagi + Kukai: -holding Amu back-**

**O-Michi: *dead for good***

**Ikuto: -waves hand in front of O-Michi's face- **

**Mii-chan:** Umm, Ikuto, keep trying to wake O-Michi up, but anyways, thank you to our lovely contestants for putting up with us for 6 episodes and for making out and being good boys and girls, and we apologize for the Tadase bashing going on.

**O-Michi: *michi revives*** TADA-CHAN! ***dies again***

**Mii-chan:** O_O NIKAIDOU GET OVER HERE, AND HELP IKUTO REVIVE HER!

**Yuu: -groans-** Why must I?

**Mii-chan:** Michi needs her bishies to revive her, and you happen to be one of them, now scat.

**Yuu: -sexy smirk**- I am now eh?

**Mii-chan: **Sexy Smile is ideal for Nikaidou, CPR for Ikuto.

**Yuu: **no.

**Ikuto: **Sure why not

**Amu: **SHIT NOOOOOO

**Ikuto: -leans down, takes a deep breath, and crashes his lips onto O-Michi's-**

**Mii-chan: **Oh my, **-shields Rima's eyes-**

**Rima:** DO. NOT. STOP ME FROM TAKING EXPLICIT PHOTOS!

**Mii-chan: -gets bitten- -whimpers-** Nagi!

**Nagi:** GTF away from me you pedo!

**Mii-chan: ... -emos in corner-**

**Rima:** HOW COULD YOU. ***kick***

**Mii-chan: -shining eyes-** RIMA, MY HERO! HERE, TAKE THESE EXPLICT PHOTOS OF IKUTO AND KUKAI AND NAGI I FOUND IN SANJOU-SAN'S DESK!

**Ikuto + Kukai + Nagi:** WHAT.

**Mii-chan:** Nothing, Ikuto, go back to your CPR.

**Rima:** Thank you **-whispers-** I want some of Utau too

**Mii-chan: -sweatdrop-** UTAU-CHAN!

**Utau:** No.

**Mii-chan:** But, but, but…

**Utau:** no.

**Mii-chan: Fine, -tackles Utau, grabs photos and gives them to Rima-**

**Kukai:** NO, DON'T HURT UTAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dramatic scene*

**Utau:** ... ***kicks***

**Kukai:** NOOO UTAU, YOU CRUSHED MY MANHOOD!** -Dies on ground dramatically-**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***AND THAT IS IT!

**While it was great running this, we decided that we didn't have the time to continuously do this, so thank you for supporting us up till now!**

**O-Michi and Mii-chan**


End file.
